


Wind and Sky

by Nomad1116



Series: Winter Kingdom [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad1116/pseuds/Nomad1116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's Back and Starting her new life as a guardian. She is joining forces with North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and Jack to learn about new self and what part she is going to play. Will she move on in her new life? Or did the moon make a mistake choosing his new guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrection

     I awoke to a different Arendelle. The trees that had been saplings when Jack passed now stood as tall as the first story roof of the castle I once reigned over. I looked back at the place I once laid in death. The crystal like structure indicated that I was next Jack. Much to my grief and dismay, he wasn't there. But my side had been filled with bouquets of Flowers. some vibrant blues and reds. Others, seamless ice roses. I felt a calm in me as the summer sun appeared from it's mountainous prison. I looked at the fading moon.  _Elsa, You were chosen as a guardian. Your husband and the others await at the north pole._ Then as he faded into morning sky, I nodded.

     My First mission as a guardian was to find the others and jack. I walked briskly, covering as much as I could. My thoughts had been of only Jack when I realized, with the loud cacophony of hunters and dogs on my trail, I was being hunted. The first instinct my body had was to run. I ignored it, telling myself I was a guardian. So I stood tall as I could with all the queenly grace I could muster. The dogs and men and eventually caught up to me. I watched the horses suddenly stop restlessly as their riders grew hushed. Their leader urged his horse forward and asked "Mother?"

    The man who sat regally on his steed had white hair and was dressed in Jack's old riding habit. I blinked rapidly think Jack himself was in front of me. "Mother?" He asked again sliding off his great snow white steed. "It's me, Nicholas, your son. Remember?" He said almost pleadingly. I blinked again "Nick?" I asked he stepped forward letting me touch face. "Nicky!" I cried out as he embraced me. A hushed whisper fell over the horsemen. Another young man rode forward; this time with dark copper hair and chocolate eyes. I remembered the chocolate eyes from Jack at my engagement ball. The memories flashed through my mind.  "My baby" I sobbed as I leaned on my youngest son. Flynn held me, comforting me. A few moments of being reunited with my sons, I heard a commotion as a rather large pony moved about. Atop of the pony was a boy no younger than Flynn when I passed. His hair was a darker copper than my sisters. His eyes seems like they were a stone grey that held a familiar strength but also a certain power. Nicholas stepped to my side "Mother, I'd like to introduce the Crown Prince of Arendelle and your grandson, Jonathan Frost."

     My jaw dropped at the discovery. I did truly, in my eternal sleep hear the echos of Jack's voice telling me Arendelle once again had an heir. The dark copper haired boy dismounted his pony to kneed before me "My Lady Snow, I am humbled to meet." I smiled then quickly asked Nicholas "Does he know Jack?" Nicholas frowned, "Father hasn't revealed himself to Jon." A small amount of sadness crept over me. I thought to myself about why Jack wouldn't show himself to his only grandchild. "Lady Snow, are you ok? Your brow has been furrowed for a while" the young prince remarked. I smiled again "No Jon. Just concerned about your grandfather." I said trying to comfort the child. "Lord Winter has his ways. One day, i will see him" Jon remarked. The young prince was rather stately in his opinions and confident in his answers. I looked at my son's and asked "Why does he call Jack and I by those names? Lady Snow and Lord Winter?" Flynn stepped forward and asked his brother "My Lord, with your permission, I would like to take lady snow back to the crystal monument. Also i would like to suggest a feast in honor of bringers of peace. As well as to have Lord Bunnymund and Lady Toothiana notified of invitation extended to the guardians as well." Nicholas nodded in agreement. Flynn was first onto the saddle and Nicholas aided me as i sat behind Flynn. We rode to the direction we came.

     We arrived at the monument a few hours later. "Momma, read the wall" Flynn urged. I read it.

Here Lies the King of Winter and The Snow Queen  
May They Love in Death as They Did Life

     "Ever Child heard the tail of how the king of winter sacrificed himself to distract Pitch Black long enough for the Snow Queen to destroy him and save the kingdom." Flynn told me as we stood in front of the wall. "Nicholas made it in his grief after you passed. Aunt Anna and Uncle kristoff took care of Olivia and I. They were regents while Nicholas came of age. He went off on his own, supposedly to the ice castle you made after the Midsummer's Winter. He stayed there for 4 years. Olivia got enough time to see Nicholas before she married to the crown prince in Clale." The silent moments between us seemed to stretched for far longer. 

     "Flynn, your father sacrificed more the this monument can ever signify. He gave up being a guardian the first time to be with me. I know if you've read the poems about your father, it seems like they didn't know him. But, once upon a time that was who he was. He always watched over me as I grew. We were always connected I lost control of me when I was crowned queen." I said. I sighed after a few more moments and continued "After the coronation incident your father returned accepting the fact that I had to find out myself. Find out that I love him just as much as he loved me. Shortly after the council urged me to marry from the trade partners. As I'm sure all of you have down. He left a guardian immortal guardian, forever free of time. He returned a mortal, human with nothing to offer but love. We married of course and you know the rest, my Flynn." We lingered for a few hours more while Flynn indulged me of everything that has happened while I was in my eternal sleep.


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Elsa reunite! But as they finally get their fairytale dream, doubt starts to overwhelm Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright short chapter guys. Sorry just been busy with other things. Lots of work. Some of it was posted with a smart phone as well.

     We arrived at the palace at dusk. As we made our way through the village earlier, i heard man of the older citizens cry that their queen had returned. All bowed in respect. The guards cheered at our arrival. The servants eagerly helped us with our things. I was assigned ladies in waiting as of order of the king of Arendelle. As i was settling into my rooms, I heard from my open windows, the shouting of harbor workers. I heard from the ladies in waiting giggling that the guardians were back. One even made the comment about how if the Lord of Winter ever waived in his devotion to his snow queen, she wished for the chance. My mistress of robes scolded her for saying that. I let it slide.she was still young. I was bathing when I heard a knock on my door. "Enter" I stated as Sarah walked in. She walked in with a dark blue dress. I rose out of the tub and Sarah handed me a towel. "The king asked if you would wear this my lady." Sarah said. "Which one?" I asked as my mistress of robes brushed my hair. Softly she replied, "king Nicholas my lady. He asked that the king of winter and the snow queen dress a like." I just stared into the mirror. Sarah put the brush down "My lady may I speak freely?" She asked of me setting her hand on my left shoulder. I set my right hand on hers "always Sarah. You were always welcome in my service to speak your mind. You are my closest companion." I told her. "Lord winter is excited to see you my lady. He visits often and I would hear him tell the king of how much he missed you. He checks in on the prince often as well." She said to me. I looked at her through the mirror. "thank you Sarah." I said. "Now lets get you dressed" she said with a smile. 

I had a few minutes to breathe before I was due to the ball. I was wearing the same dress I wore when jack proposed. My hair was in a tight bun. Upon my head was a crystal looking crown that Nicholas had made me. If I moved a certain way the crown looked solid white with the solitary jewel that turn deep blue. I heard a knock "Enter" I said. The door crack open and as my heart started pounding and I felt hope full me jack walked in. I saw a smile erupt on his face as I felt one on mine. We embraced missing each other, both of us not wanting to stop. He pulled away after a few minutes that felt like hours. "My love you look beautiful. More then when I last saw you." He said. With my excitement growing "You haven't changed at all." He took my hand and spun me. Another knock on the door happen and the usher told us the party was ready to receive us. Jack held up his arm like he always did as we walked out of the room to the crowd.

We stood ready to walk in the double door as we heard Nicholas boom " My dearest friends and our closest trade partners. I have a special treat. We welcome the guardians of humanity. They have defended us at every turn. Kept pour wonder, hopes, dreams and memories safe. I am proud to announce two more members. My very own parents, His majesty the King of Winter and Her royal highness, the Snow Queen!" The crowd that stood before us roared with enthusiastic deafening applause. Jack stood tall and proud. I smiled sheepishly and waved. I felt a wave of panic flood over me. Jack noticed placing a hand on mine. It eased down at his touch and faded away. Soon after Nicholas had us dance first. I was staring at jack ad he started into mine. We forgot all about the music as we twirled and gracefully moved about. His blue eyes looked into mine almost as if they were trying to draw everything they could from me. I felt drawn in by them. When the song ended, Jack bowed to me as I curtsied to him. I took his arm and we say beside Nicholas say the best table. After the festivities ended, Jack took me to the garden.

He told me about our daughter in laws. He told me about Nicholas' wife and how she had passed after she jade given birth to our grandson.He even told me about Olivia and get family. How her daughter had special powers. He got so excited he would walk around me. I would laugh when he'd forget to breathe. "so why don't you show yourself to Jon?" I asked. "I've tried. He's stood firm in that when I want to show myself he will see. I've already shown myself to him a few times. But he didn't see me. I can honestly say he may not believe in his heart." Jack frowned as he said. "Well what can you do?" I asked him. Jack smiling said, "He could use a little fun." I laughed as he spun me. "I missed you Jack." I told him. He looked at me lovingly "I missed you too Elsa." We continued to laugh and walk around all night. 


	3. Happiness

      The sun rose as Jack and I laid there in the light. I ran my hand across his broad chest and snuggled deeper into his arms. He smiled and held me closer as he kissed me. He quickly decided to lay on his side instead. I felt something poke me. I giggled as he kissed my cheek. We were interrupted by a knock on the door, "My lady do you require assistance for the morning?" Sarah's voice cried out from behind the door. "No I'm with lord winter sarah thank you though." I yelled back. We laid there for a little while longer talking and giggling. I would send snow upwards and he would bring a small breeze manipulating it with his air forming shapes of animals. We eventually got up and got dressed. He put on a pair of leather pants and a light blue tunic with his leather vest. I put on my undergarments then a baby blue gown. I placed a leather corset over it and quickly grabbed my riding cloak. We quietly walked to the stable, checking each corner and listening for guards.

      When we got to the stables, jack quickly saddled up a white stallion. He mounted up in the leather saddle the pulled me up to sit behind him. We bolted through the open giant wooden doors and out the front gate. We got through the village with a few villagers spotting us. We rode up the hill and stopped to look, we heard the guards yelling to find us. "Nicholas will calm them i'm sure. But I guess we have to calm the king after we get back." Jack said. "I'll deal with nicholas after we get back. He could never stay mad at me" I told him watching his face. He was staring off into the distant. He looked perfect with his square jaw and ice blue eyes. He turned the horse and we loped our way away from the castle.

     A few hours passed and we arrived at the ice castle I created. I took a few steps up the stair way and looked back at Jack. He smiled and we ran up the clear steps. He was chasing me with a smile on his face. We bursted through the doors and spun laughing. "Wow it has been a while since i was here. And look what nicholas did!" I said. The detail that i had started on during the exile I put myself in right after coronation, had increased. The small rose mail that i had done now spanned entire beams of the castle. Drawers and tables had been added. Jack called from upstairs "Elsa, the chandelier has been repaired." I ran up the stairs and looked, everything had been repaired. the room with the chandelier had become a master suite. "Nicholas did good, he has your attention to detail my love." Jack told me, placing his left hand on my lower back. I smiled, "But he's still your son." I said to him.

     We arrived back at the place in the afternoon. We dismounted at the front door of the castle. Jack held my hand as we walked through the great doors. We saw Nicholas walk through the throne doors "Mother father, thank goodness you are alright. The men thought something was wrong when you guys took off." He said to us hugging Jack then me. "Nick, you don't have to worry about us. After all we are the King of Winter and the Snow Queen." I told him. He laughed and smiled at us, ushering Jack and I into the castle.

After we met with the privy council, Jack stole me away again. This time we snuck into the library. We giggled as we looked at the new additions to the shelves. Jack looked at me, "Okay first lesson as a guardian, how to turn yourself invisible." I looked at Jack and said with puzzlement "But why would we need to turn invisible if we are guardians?" He laughed "Sometimes on our duties we absolutely cannot be seen or heard. So we use the ability to move around evading the extra attention. Give it a go. Just imagine being part of the bookshelf. Smell the pages and leather covers. The wood polish." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard jack gasp in surprise. "Way to go Elsa. None of us ever got it on the first try like you." I smiled and let myself fade back into the world. "Next lesson my love" I said to jack. "Alright next lesson usually is controlling your powers but that we will skip cause you had your powers as a mortal. So we will skip to the last and most important lesson for a guardian. Our center. Sometimes, we guardians find our center through mediation." I nodded, i knew what mediation was cause many times the books my father brought me talked of it. "Alright lets try" I said sitting down on a plush bench in the window. Jack watched me, I could feel the deeper i let my mind slip the more the air seemed to stand still. I searched through my mind body and spirit finding nothing. So I pushed harder, what was the most constant thing beside fear i felt in my mortal life. Suddenly i felt it, Kindness. My eyes snapped open "Jack, I got it!" I sprung up and hugged him. "I"m the guardian of kindness!" He smiled "Took a lot less time then me." We laughed as we trolled through the halls, as fun and kindness.


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something dark and nightmarish lingers in elsa's visions. But what does it have to do with a orphaned prisoner from the north?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, i apologize about taking so long and posting short chapters. I'm going to start on chapter 5 tonight. Work has me for most of the week. So keep checking back. Hope you guys like! Feel free to comment kudo or even pvt message me on how i did.

**I was running, as fast as I could. Though I wasn't running, more of quickly wading and trudging through snow banks waist deep. I kept hearing wolves behind me, howling as if they are hungry for food. I finally got through the snow to a high point. I quickly picked up my pace in the dark tunnel that held the road. I was breathing hard and i could see my breath. I slowed down as a approached a small village. I found the closest hut and knocked. A lady let me in and gave me a blanket. I couldn't hear her but she was asking questions. I got up to wash my face and looked in the mirror. I was pale with black almost soulless eyes. My long black hair frame my face and i had tattered clothes. They looked like prison clothes. As I splashed a handful of water and gasped.**

*  


*  


*  


*  


*

     Jack was knelt in front of me, with a worried look on his face. Nicholas was next to him and Jon on Jack's flank. Flynn stood rested on the mantle of the fire place. "Elsa, love, what happened? You were colder then usual" Jack asked me. "I was running through a forest full of snow. Wolves were chasing me as I ran from a jail, I think. I was taken in by a stranger and when i went to wash up; I snapped back." I told him. Nicholas stood up, "I'll have a small batch of men sent to the northern lands. It is a few days ride. But they can check on the escapee." I stood up and looked at him "No, the prisoner looked like a 16 year old girl. She is still a child and this would be your father and I's duty. We will set out immediately with a handful of guards. We will send them back as soon as they are refreshed from their journey." Nick bowed his head "As you wish, my lady." I walked out of the room and told Sarah to pack me a few days of clothes that would fit in a pack. She bowed and left me as Jack walked up. "Elsa, you aren't ready and this wasn't given to us by Manny. We can't go besides it is a legal matter for Nicholas." He told me trying to make it as brick like and like a order. "Jack Frost, I don't care, she is in need of help. If you are concerned about this as a guardian issue then tell the others to meet us at the village. Otherwise we are going, maybe Manny gave me the power to see those who need help." With that, I swished into the room to change.

     We were in the court yard, "Elsa, love, I am sorry for the way i spoke to you. I just don't want to see you hurt now that i have you back" Jack told me pulling me behind a pillar dragging me to his chest. Both our hearts started beating harder. I felt myself rising up as my eyes lids closed while Jacks head bent down. Our lips met and he pulled me in while the kiss grew deeper. After what seemed like eternity, we heard someone clearing their throat "The horses are ready" Flynn said. Jack held up his arm and I took it. We walked through the stone archway. The horses were pawing with impatience. Jack mounted the snow white stallion we had rode a few days earlier. I was helped onto the back of a black stallion. We urged them into a run and set off north. 

     We rested when the sun was at the peak of the sky and then again when it was starting to set. We made camp that time, Jack checked with the men that came with us and the returned to the tent. I was brushing my hair dressed in night clothes when he walked in. "The men are settled down. Shifts are changing every four hours. The will be on the look out for anything old." He told me walking up behind me. "Elsa, are you okay?" He asked. I smiled at him through the mirror "Yes love i will be find. I just was thinking about the vision I had. I'm concerned for the girl." He smiled back and kissed my neck "She is in the town just under the stong hold Castle Hus Av Fasor. It's a very poor town and they had a score of young women that went missing 16 years ago. The girl has attested that she has no name she had no idea where she was or if she has a family. Tooth said it was very uncomfortable there. As if pitch lived in the castle." I shuttered at the thought he might be there. My memories flashed back to the day Pitch was defeated.

     I watched Jack plummet to the ground. Nick and Olivia dashing forward, Liv growing her vines and raising the earth as Nick jumped. He managed to create a few snow barriers to slow nick down but ultimately Liv caught her father and lowered him to the ground. I ran over crouched over Jack, I was trying to find a way to help him. All i could do was push on his chest, pleading with him not to leave me just yet. I saw nick pick up his father's staff and continue the battle. "Where's nick, elsa?" He weakly asked me. He reached for his staff before i could say what happen. "Elsa, my staff?" He asked me. I answered with tears streaming down my face "Nick took it after you landed. He's with the guardians fighting now". He tried to sit up, but fell back into pain. Liv was at my side, I watched as he smiled and weakly squeezed her hand "My dear liv. you made it." Tears were streaming down both our faces. "Yes papa just like you told me. I tried to tell nick to stay but he wouldn't listen. I tried for you papa." she sobbed. "I know. Nick has always been stubborn. But you'll take care of him and Flynn for me right?" he asked her. "Papa, you can't go papa. Not now. I won't let you. You have to fight, for me and Nick and Flynn and Momma. For everyone here in the kingdom." I watched as he squeezed her hand weakly again "My beautiful Liv. I will try and fight to stay with you. But if the moon needs me back, I won't be able to stay." I watched as my daughter started to tremble as he told her that. "Papa..." I heard her sob again. I placed my hand on his other and watched Jack move his head head, "My love. We've had a full life. Look at our beautiful children." My hand begun to tremble as the my anger grew. "Jack Frost, You are not leaving me. Not again." I told him as I looked at Liv "Liv stay with your father. I know someone in the palace saw and will come to get him. Your job is to stay beside him no matter what, do you understand?" I told her with severity and power. Liv looked at me and said "Yes ma'am." I glanced at my broken husband and summoned all my power. I shot the wide ice cold snow beam at Pitch and watched as he exploded into pieces with a violent and sharp scream. I breathed heavily as i heard the guards and all the towns people cheer. What they didn't know what Liv, Nick, Tooth, Bunny, North, Sandy and I knew. Their king lay on the empty field, both his children broken and begging him to come back. 

     Jack looked at me, "Elsa there's nothing to fear. He's gone, and you can't lose me again." I looked at him through the mirror again and stood up to face him. "I know it's just still so fresh as if it happened just yesterday though it was 17 years ago." He ran his hand through my hair "I know. I woke up to Manny calling to me. I saw laying next to me in the monument. I wanted to go back to the dark. The year I spent without you before you awoke I couldn't stand. I love you Elsa Frost, the guardian, my guardian of kindness." He kissed me hard, forcing me to gladly surrender control to him. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. The rest of the night was spent with us making love while the stars twinkled in the night sky and the first watch looking out into the dark, endless Forrest. 

**Just far enough back in the shadows, something dark and hungry watched the encampment. The wolf beside the dark figure growled as they spoke in a feminine voice "Easy boy, we will finish my father's work. The Snow Queen will be our ally."**


	5. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Elsa venture into the Castle. Only to find they aren't the only ones who left the world with an heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I apologize about not posting earlier. Lots of stuff happening with family. Babies everywhere! Anyways I found my writing bug again. Please let me know how you like it so far! Diritas is Cruelty in latin btw. I like to add bits of other languages in there. Feel free to look any of the words i use up!

      The morning found the men, Jack, and I on the road to the town. About midday, we found ourselves walking further into the dark forest. I kept an eye on my stallion, he was growing more alert and jumpy. I noticed all the horses were just like the stallion i was riding. I rubbed the stallions neck with my gloved neck. His ears were still perked forward as I told Jack "There's something not right in this forest Jack. All the horses and even the men are on edge." He nodded confirming what I had said. The stallion was still jumpy.

     It was dark by the time we arrived at the village. The streets had mud churned up and the people hushed. Some of the villagers whispered about riderless horses being escorted by knights from Arendelle. Kids even hid from us as we came through. Jack and I gave each other a look of comfort knowing that this was indeed a place that needed the guardians help. We arrived at the blacksmith's shop. The tall burly gentleman stopped working at his inferno like furnace to greet us. "My lord winter and My Lady Snow, to what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked us. Jack slid off his white stallion, "The Lady Snow had a vision of an escapee from the castle. We would like to aid in the recovery of this fugitive. We Believe she is in need of help." The Blacksmith Chuckled "We are all in need of help Lord Winter. We have been lacking in supplies and food since the end of Your rule. The Duke that took the rule over when you passed kept us in the dark. But a few nights ago we heard screaming and yelling from the castle. Sounds like someone was fighting inside the castle but there was no breach point. So we figured the guards were doing a coup. But the guards weren't at their position in the morning and the castle looked empty. The evening all the fighting took place the prisoner you were talking about arrived at my sister's house." Jack and I looked at each other and i urged my stallion forward to speak to the blacksmith. "The prisoner did your sister say what they looked like?" I asked. The blacksmith suddered "it was a girl no more than 16 or 17, with long black hair and dark soulless eyes." I gasped and told Jack "That's her. the girl from my vision." He nodded in conformation. I asked the blacksmith with concern "What about your sister?" He shook his head "I haven't heard from her or her family in two days. I knew something was off about the prisoner" I slid down from my horse into the mucky road I put my hand on the tall rough individual's shoulder "can you take us there?" 

We came to the small cabin on the edge of the town. Jack and I dismounted and knocked. No answer came from behind the door, so we opened the door. The cabin looked absolutely abandoned. All the fires were out, bowls sat disturbed. The darkness was looming as clinging to the cabin like a small child to their mother's skirts. I quelled the uneasy feeling I had and summoned a soft blue floating light. Everyone in the cabin gasped as the light revealed blood trails and pools of dark liquid. We followed the trails up the stairs and found in biggest room a body of a couple. The blacksmith turn white as he ran to the bodies on the bed. I felt rage hate and desperation well in the soot covered man. "Blacksmith," I touch my hand to his shoulder and the feelings eased "Do not let these feelings tempt you. It is the work of the young girl. She wants this cause she feeds off it." I heard him begin to sob. "You are right, My lady, I will rejoice in the fact she isn't suffering anymore." He stood up and I hugged him as he said "Thank you, for your kindness in this moment, your highness." I smiled "You are very much welcome." I motioned for the men to take the blacksmith outside. I looked at the captain "Take him home with his sister's family so he may bury them. Give him some of our food, a few blankets and some wine. He will need it more then we will." The captain bowed in response and continued out the door. Jack looked at me after the men gathered the bodies and went to the village, "This couldn't be the work of Pitch. You destroyed him Elsa." I looked at him "I know, I'm wondering if we are facing something darker though. I knew of the rumors that a few women had gone missing in the Northern Providences. I sent men to come investigate but when they returned, they gave report of nothing amiss. The young women were found and brought home. I always wondered what happen." Jack touched my arm and a small moment of peace. "I think it's time to check out the palace." Jack told me.

The castle seemed darker then the cabin we had left. The horses were extremely uneasy and pawed at the ground constantly. "This seems like the handy work of Pitch." Jack said shifting in his saddle. "It's not though," I told him "Just remember, She isn't some little girl." We dismounted the horses and tied them. We slid the hoods of our cloaks down and walked forward. The palace courtyard echoed with padding and pants. The walls seemed to growl at us, I reached for Jack's hand and he took it. We closed our eyes and felt our love for each other rise. The padding seemed to stop but the growls grew louder. Then a giant black wolf lunged for Jack which he deflected with his staff. Another one came for me but I batted it aside with a simple motion. More wolves encircled us, growling and snapping their teeth at us. A few tried to attack us but we managed to dodge them. the circled slowed to a stop and the biggest wolf slinked forward, he growled then turned. The pack seemed to follow him padding away. As soon as I lowered my hands and Jack eased his staff straight, footsteps echoed off the courtyard walls. A tall dark cloaked figured walked towards us. It stopped and bowed and in a deep voice said "My Lord and My Lady, you have been expected. Follow me." 

Giant stone doors seemed to slide roughly over the stone floor. We followed the dark figure into what looked to be a throne room. The banners that hung looked worn and tattered, devoid of any color. The dusted spider webbed candle stands and candelabras barely glinted gold under the small fire. Even the large fire pits didn't put off much light or heat. The tables and chairs were all strewn about and cob webbed as well. A chilling breeze blew through the castle through broken stain glass windows. Much of the scenes that the stain glass made up was missing. I felt a loneliness and emptiness that crept through the castle. We had arrived at the other end of the large throne room to find a beautiful young lady dressed in a black velvet gown draped across the throne. Her hair was braided in a fairly complicated way and what wasn't braided hung straight. The belt that hung low was silver and had all but the full moon carved into the metal. "Madam, the guest you were expecting, Jack Frost, King of Winter and Elsa Frost, the Snow Queen." The cloaked individual said kneeling. The young woman rose from being draped on the stone seat, "Thank you, Contemptus. You have served me well. Forgive my pets your highnesses. They are not used to visitors." She said. Jack stepped forward staffed slightly tipped forward "What do you want with us?" He asked. I heard a deep evil laugh, "My lord winter, I want nothing expect uninterrupted work." I stepped next to my husband, "Who are you?" I asked. Another dark Chuckle rippled from her crimson lips. "Me? Why I am Diritas Black, Pitch Black's Daughter and Heir" She said as she curtsied.


	6. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Jack have a small face off with Pitch's daughter ensuing a gathering of guardians. Plus, Elsa gets a first look at North's Workshop and discovers techonlogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say. The Characters I have put in were inspired by other writers. Ty. Long chapter too! If anyone reads Reyzel616's story, you'll see a simularity. It's not ment to steal thunder an glory. Just a cool idea to have other guardians :D She has a good story too. Sorry about the inbetween as well. There have been sales like crazy at work and the store manager got hurt so we are all working like crazy to help take up the slack. Please Read and give me feedback!

Jack and I gasped. "Pitch's daughter?" I asked. Diritas chuckled, "Why so surprised? My father knew that Jack would find a way to defeat him so he wanted to know that his work would be continued. However unlike the precious High King of Arendelle and the Queen of Clale, I wasn't blessed with the elemental powers. My father took several brides before his defeat at your hands my lady. However the tale of my heritage isn't just from him. My mother, the lady of this castle, Lilith. She herself was powerful, being the bastard daughter of a Succubus and Adam, She had lived for centuries. Her power of hate and lust made her perfect for the task of taking down empires. Her hand in the Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Persian, and countless others made for an impressive display as a mate for my father. For years, you self righteous rulers imprisoned her in this castle till she found my father. They planned an executed her escape perfectly. While they roamed, battled the guardians, they talked about making a head for all darkness. So for years they attempted, each time failing. Finally, with the lack of an heir, they left each other. My mother found out shortly after that they indeed had created this person. But she didn't tell my father. He spent years attempting to gain an heir to his cause. With no luck. I was born a few years later. My mother spent 50 years teaching me of hate, fear, cruelty, and every other imaginable trait of evil. After she passed, I sought my father, who had fallen in battle with Jack frost for the balance of his world. I nursed my father back to health and when he was fully recovered we planned out how to destroy you once and for all." She faded and reappeared behind Jack without the smoke of pitch and circled him "Hm, I could use someone strong and handsome like you" she said as she ran a hand around his chest and back. I felt anger well up inside of me. She appeared behind me "But the Snow queen. I could use the Snow queen. After All, my father wanted only you and my mother. I can see why." Her hand felt my hair as she circled me. She stopped in front of me. "That silvery hair and pale lips. Those beautifully shocking blue eyes. Such power flowing through you." I became uneasy as I felt Jack's rage. He launch a bolt of frost which Diritas deflected easily. She turned and traced my jaw. I felt dizzy and then suddenly like I had the need to obey her and only her. "My Lady Snow, I only ask one thing from you," She leaned in close "Do you swear Allegiance to me?" I couldn't answer even though I was fighting it. She leaned in even closer and kissed me, I felt like someone was trying to suck my soul out of my mouth "It matters not if you willingly do it. You will come to me eventually." I feel to my knees as she walked away. All I remember is jack running towards me as I blacked out.

I woke up in a tent. Guards were running around the camp like they were prepping for battle. Jack sat beside me in a chair, i looked and saw Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, North and Nicholas standing around my tent. "Mother!" Nicholas cried seeing me wake. "Elsa, my love" Jack said holding my hand. Everyone jumped from their posts to greet me. I smiled as i hugged each one. They all asked their own questions and I responded with what happen. The guardians looked grave "Pitch has a daughter," North repeated. Bunny's ears where still flattened, "What ever this bodes it isn't good mate. If she has an eye out for you two, the tike is probably gonna stop at nothing to get it." I looked at bunny, "She isn't a tike to me at lest. She is at lest 80 or 90 years old." North looked at me "Pitch took his bride almost 150 years ago. If Lilith was pregnant for a year, this daughter is likely to be at lest that old. She is still very young by our standards but that does not mean she is any less of threat. 'Specially if she is true offspring of Pitch and Lilith." We all came to the agreement that Diritas needed to be stopped. But the Guardians told me that each guardian usually gets their own personal enemy. The fact that Pitch became the groups ment that he was something that one individual couldn't beat. So the older guardians agreed that when it came to Diritas, I was going to spear head each attack. But they were going to summon the other guardians. 

As soon as I was better, we went to the North Pole. I was blinded by a vast workshop of cheerful lights. The sound of Yeti's roaring at Elves and the bells jingling from the Elves retreating. Toys flying all over the place. I heard north yelling at elves and yetis alike to move. The walls seemed to be filled with colorful toys in rich hues of blue and red. I saw a huge Christmas tree that sparkled silver and gold. I giggled as I saw elves riding the toy train that encircled the mountainous tree. The yeti's were busy painting on the floor below us. I saw one bump into another and the yeti's erupt into a grumble match. I couldn't take my mind off of all the amazing things that flew around and happened. North stopped us on the balcony above a huge screen with a moving painting on it. Jack laughed "I forgot that you didn't know what a TV or anything technology wise was." I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked. He placed his hand on my back as I leaned over the rail. Jack told me all about TV's and radios. I jumped down and to my amusement, I wasn't hurt. I walked through the busy group of yeti's admiring the rows of "computers". I walked up to the huge screen and put my hand on it. "So this is what they call, radar?" I asked loudly as a green line passed over my hand from the projector. "Yes" Jack said floating down beside me. I smiled as it passed over my hand a few more times. Then got serious as I turned to him "Doesn't this harm the children?" I heard bunny laugh over the yeti's and pop out of his hole he made "No Elsa, the ankle biters aren't hurt." North stood at the railing and boomed at us "Time to put a distress call out to the other guardians." We watch as the crystal on top of the globe exuded a golden pulse. "How many other guardians are out there?" I asked both Bunny and Jack. Bunny sat down as he answered "No one knows." The final golden signal pulsed out and we watched and waited. Waited for an answer to our call.

Over several days more guardians poured into the workshop. We found guardians from all walks of life. Some came from places I've never heard of. I enjoyed a guardian who just joined our ranks too. She was a sprite from a place called Ahinawal. She said her name was Nidwai she didn't know her center yet but she kept watch over children making sure that they didn't get into trouble. There was also guardians called leprechauns, they were Irish guardians of luck. There was little time with guardians gathering, for Jack and I to escape. But the one guardian that seemed to be irresistibly drawn to Jack and I was cupid. He was fascinated at how we found each other without his help. We could never get away from him no matter how hard we tried.

Over a few days I had actually started talking to cupid. We got on the topic of soul mates. "The old Greek tale isn't wholly true or false" Cupid said. I sighed "Isn't ever good legend?" He smiled in response "But what puzzles me even more is that Manny chose to resurrect you as a guardian knowing that you were Jack's wife and soul mate. He normally doesn't do that. North and Ali have been trying for years to get their wives to serve as guardians. Manny mush have something special planned Especially if this DIritas is as bad as north tells me." I looked at him with a very serious look. "I told North about Diritas." All the sudden all of his rosy coloring faded from the cherub's cheeks "I was the one who killed Pitch. She was and may still be after me and me alone, if she is still insistent about revenge." He looked at me with his white face "Elsa, she won't be going after you. She'll want you to suffer. Your family would be her target." A deep voice in a momentary foreign accent spoke "She isn't our for revenge. It's domination of everything living" Cupid and I looked away from each other to see Ali the Arabian guardian of family, lean forward "She wants to be remembered and erase her father from history."

Weeks had gone by with no alerts about Diritas. But one day as we convened about ending the council, a yeti roared from the computers below. North told us, "She has been spotted spreading illness across the mayan countries" As the guardians gathered to see who was investigating, Jack pulled me aside "I know that sounds like ancient history, but we guardians can transcend time and move among worlds. The concern is that Diritas is far more evolved then Pitch ever was. Pitch was only in one world, in one time. Lilith was no big deal cause she was before us. But Diritas, she's the worst of them both. Elsa, please don't let yourself get hurt. Let me protect you." I looked at him and held his hand. "Jack, Ali Cupid and I think that she won't be after me. But you and the rest of our family" I told him. I watched his snow white brows draw together "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded in conformation. "Sandy!" He called and we walked over to meet the golden guardian "Sandy, I know this is a bad time, but something came up that Elsa and I have to attend to." A question mark appeared above the small guardians head "Elsa has a theory and we have to make sure that Nicholas knows so if we can't go to Arendelle, he can protect the people and his son." A thumbs up appeared above his head. "Thank you Sandy" Jack said. Jack and I were out the door a few seconds later. Jack grabbed me by the waist and we hopped on the first gust to Arendelle. "Jack, I hope she hasn't been there yet." I shouted to him. "I know" He replied "Everything will be okay."


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so we are out of computers. I also apologise for the lateness. I had a family vacation that turned into a family emergency. I'll be hand writing chapters and then posting them when I can.

  
**Pacing. Always pacing. The large wolves seemed unsettled and impatient. The Alpha sat by my throne as I listen to my subordinates argue among themselves about waiting for the Snow Queen. I pet the giant black wolf, listening. "My Lady, how long do we have to wait for you to start your fathers work? I say that it was an incredible waste of time when you met the Snow Queen and the King of Winter. You should have imprisoned them! Done something other then let them escape!" one of the many hooded figures yelled. I looked at the standing robed figure "Guerra, I have a plan that you have to trust." His fist slammed on the table "This plan is taking too much time!" I flicked a finger from my right hand a few seconds later Guerra was choking. "Now, shall anyone else challenge me?" I asked the long table of robed people. The Chorus answered with a solemn and definitive no. I waved my hand and released Guerra. "Tend to him," Tend to him I said rising from the throne ", There is something that calls for my attention." I walked away with the alpha softly padding behind me.**  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

A few days had past since we arrived at the castle in Arendelle. Nicholas and Flynn both readied everyone for the attack that could happen at any moment. The soldiers that were told to prepare the men looked puzzled when we told them that pitch's daughter was on the rampage. I was checking in on Jon and his studies when Jack came in through the window "Elsa, we have to leave soon, Olivia needs to be alerted." I nodded watching the young crown prince pour over the maps and books. "He's studying war tactics. I was never into that and couldn't stand the thought." Jon looked up in surprise "Oh, my apologizes Lady Snow and Lord Winter. Can I help you with something?" Jack's Eyebrow raised "You can see me little prince?" Jon nodded and went back to his book. "Jon," Jack asked "Do you have any special powers?" The prince lifted his head "Well I've never had a wound or a scratch, haven't been ill. Dad said it was just luck, but I looked into a book about powers. There's one that is remarkably like mine. It's called the Healing Gift." I smiled "Have you tried to heal anyone?" Jon rose from his chair "Well Uncle Flynn once fell off his horse. He hit his head on something. I remember visiting and i would read to him. After a while of reading to him he woke up good as new. He doesn't have any scars. Dad said it was me reading to him. But I know different." I looked at Jack and smiled bigger "Sounds like both our grandchildren are gifted." Jack smiled back. I watched as my spirit of winter, guardian of fun, helped our grandson with his studies.

Another week had passed when Jack mentioned Liv again. We bayed our kingdom good by knowing that it was in safe hands. We few over the sea and landed in Olivia's Kingdom. The citizen's cried out that the Queen's Father had arrived. We walked through the streets. This place seem the exact opposite of the castle we had been at only a few moons ago. The cobble stone streets seem filled with laughter and music. The building were made of pale browns and greens. I heard seagulls crying out above the buildings while they flew against a clear blue sky laced with ropes colored with flags of reds and purples. The smell of the sea mixed with fresh baked goods and fresh straw. There were merchants calling out from their stands and people barging. People would bow to Jack and I (Though I'm not sure they saw me) as we walked the streets. We navigated the streets till we found two tall white spires with stone roofs that held up royal blue flags with a crescent moon and three stars on it. The guards called out that the High King and Queen of Winter had arrived. The call echoed through out the tall pearl white castle. We heard the guards call out one last time "The High King and Dowager Queen are here!" The Giant wooden doors opened when we approached them. We walked through a colorful court yard with brillant hued flowers. the tan cobble stone thudded with our steps. The main hall door opened as well to a joyful teared Olivia. She met us half way up the stairs and hugged me "Mama!" I hugged my only daughter back "My Olivia, my how you are suited for being queen!" I said. A young girl about 7 or 8 peaked around the door. "Come Jackie! Meet your grandmother!" Liv called down. Jackie bolted from behind the door and ran straight to Jack. "Papa, is she really my grandmother?" the young princess asked. Jack smiled "Of course Jacquline, this is the Lady Snow, Elsa Frost." She smiled shyly "Do you have powers like my mama or like Papa Jack?" She asked me. I smiled sweetly and picked her up "Like your Papa Jack and Uncle Nicholas. Watch" I told her as I waved my hand. Out of the mini-flurry sprung a snowman. "Hi I'm olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said. Jack let a hearty laugh "It's nice to see you olaf!" Olaf blinked then gasped in delight "Queen Elsa! King Jack! Princess Olivia! You are all alive! Oh my goodness what happen? I remember smelling flowers and then i was melting," He stopped and stared at the little girl in my arms "Who is this beautiful girl Elsa?" Olaf asked. I smiled trying to hold back laughter "This is my grand-daughter, Jacquline Princess of Clale." The little snow man bowed deeply touching his carrot nose to the stone stairs "Your majesty! I don't think there is anyone that could top you. You are far more beautiful then your mother and grandmother!" We all exploded with laughter and walked inside talking. 

We spent a few days with our Liv. In that time, we seemed to momentarily forgot about Diritas and the impending doom that may follow. However, Liv noticed one day. "Mother, what is wrong?" She asked me as we sat in the queen's office. I sighed and let my shoulders fall "Liv, as queen you know your duty is to protect your people no matter what happens. But there's a new enemy deadlier than pitch coming after my childern. The boys know and we came to tell you." I looked out the window to see Jack playing with the princess. I heard liv say "Mother, I will keep my kingdom safe from this enemy." I turned an looked at my daughter, the queen. Her face had small lines from concern and sleepless nights, her complexion was a pale olive tone from all the time she spent in here. He dress was a red velvet trimmed in gold, the exact opposite of my dress "The enemy is pitch's daughter." I said abruptly. Liv's brows drew in and her lips pursed slightly "So you think she will come after me the hardest?" I nodded. I watched her stand up and walk to the window seat I was sitting at. She sat down and took my hands, "The kingdom of Clale will be prepared for her and what ever wraith she decides to hold." I nodded weakly to my only daughter, who seemed at that moment, to carry the same power and absoluteness in her tone as I did the same day we defeated pitch. We both watched through the window, as the prince danced with olaf. Jack laughing and creating more snow.


	8. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry i haven't posted in a while. New computer and we are gonna fix mine!

We spent a few more days with Olivia and Jacquline. I became accustomed to the smell of the sand and sea down there. It smelled so much warmer then the fjord in Arendelle. Everyone in the kingdom bayed us good bye and good luck on our journey. I watched as we sailed over the colorful and warm building and sand that changed into blue then gray waters. A light and fine white dust of snow had settled over Arendelle. The cries of the guards and citizens were heard across the castle and village. Flynn met us at the front steps of the castle with his wife. The slim brunette beauty looked as if she had been ill. "What's wrong with belle?" Jack asked his youngest son. Flynn gave us a grim smile, "She is pregnant. However the midwife said there is a chance that her pregnancy would take a very bad toll on her." I walked over to my ailing daughter in law "Come" I told her as I pulled her in to give her a hug. Suddenly I felt the corner of my dress become soaked "I am afraid, my lady. I want to see your son and his child play. Please don't let me fall pray to the evil." I held her tighter "Shhh my dear, I will do what I can. My Flynn loves you very much and I wouldn't want him to lose you" I told her holding her tighter.

After that afternoon had past, a feast was held for our return. Nicholas order dancing and celebration for Flynn and Belle as well to congratulate them on their first child. I escorted Belle to the chambers that belonged to her and Flynn. I ordered her maids to light a fire and give her a blanket. I stayed with her in silence for a few hours during which I held her after each time she threw up and helped her to her chair. She was fast asleep, shadows dancing off her high and fragile looking cheek bones. Her face had sunk in slightly but still retained her delicate lips and her slightly pointed nose. I began to daze out the window watching the small flecks of white dust grow into giant fluffy snow flakes. "Elsa..." said a quiet and inviting voice. "Elsa..." It called again. I stood up and walked softly to the door. I pressed my ear to it thinking maybe it was was Jack playing a trick on me. "Come Elsa..." I heard through the door. I cracked the door open and saw no one was around. I closed the door and returned to the fur covered chair in front of the crackling fire place. "Elsa, come to me..." I heard again. I felt as if I was in a trance with no control of my own body. I followed the voice through the castle to the courtyard. In front of me appeared a person. "Ditiras" I hissed. She smiled a wicked smile "Come closer Elsa." Ditiras beckoned. I felt myself be pulled forward against my will, feet moving one in front of the other. "Stop and kneel, Snow Queen" hissed the woman in black as I knelt before her. "Someday, Snow Queen you will not fight me. You will serve me all too willingly to over throw your husband and the guardians. My father wanted to see those pests dealt with so he could once again rule this world without interference. All you guardians are so pompous and high horsed. But I will fix that. Then the world will know of how hate conquered the guardians of hope, dreams, wonder, fun, memories and kindness. Everyone will learn to fear Diritas Black." She laughed to herself. "Come now Elsa. We must return to my castle." As I stood up I heard Jack yell "ELSAAA!!!" I wanted to look back, to ask him to help, save me something; but I couldn't, what ever was happening, wouldn't let me. I felt the black smoke rise around me.

My Eyes opened to see the dark damp castle surrounded me. The castle was still enveloped in a darkness that seemed to seep into your bones and soul. "Summon my council" Ditiras called waving a figure clad in black. The armor clad individual bowed and walked out of the throne room. She began to walk regally forward and I followed "As long as you are here snow queen, you are welcome to use anything." She looked back "You mean as long as I am of use to you" I retorted back. She grinned evilly "If that's how you wish to look at it." We turned and entered what seem to be an even darker war room. The fire cracked as the hooded figures argued amongst themselves. "Gentleman, it is my pleasure to present Elsa Frost, The Snow Queen." I felt myself courtesy. "My lady Diritas, you truly are brilliant" said one of the dark hooded figures. She sat down with a smile "I know". What seemed like hours of discussion of how to take down the guardians. Diritas eventually let me retire to my room. I bowed to her and watched her walk away before entering my chambers. I started a fire then quickly remembered that the fire would do little good. I opened the window to the northern lights going. I knew the guardians were assembling cause jack had called them about me. I stared and tried to remember what it was like. But the darkness had robbed me of the memories i had made there. I opened my door and walked through the haunted halls to the court yard. I stared up into the sky and felt the snowflakes land on my face. These snowflakes made me shiver unlike the ones back at the palace in Arendelle. I held my hands out felt the flakes fall on my hands. I summoned a small flurry of snow, but instead of white and blue, it was black and a dark blue. My usual snowflakes had turned in tiny ice shards. I heard Diritas chuckle "The darkness that was already in you has started to consume you. Good" I stayed silent. "Oh come now Elsa you were always destined to give in. I just helped it a little" She smiled and walked over. She planted a kiss on my lips "Soon you may even forget about that husband of yours and come to my bed" I glared at her and growled "Never." A chuckle slipped out of Diritas. "As you wish" She walked into the shadows and disappeared. I heard the familiar breath of the wind. Suddenly I saw Jack standing face to face with me. "Elsa, my love!" He hugged me. I fought myself to try and hug him back. I so badly wanted to hold him. "Elsa, look I know you are under that witches spell. But we are coming to get you. We will find a cure." All I managed to respond with was a nod. He kissed my forehead and I gave him a pleading look. "North is looking through is library, I'm going to talk with grandpabbie. We will remove this from you. I promise." Jack said staring into my eyes. "I love you Elsa." I finally won enough time to tell Jack I love him too and that I will be waiting.

Days went by and I still felt compelled to follow pitch's daughter around. She always looked at me like i was a favorite play thing or a lover. Each time I felt my skin crawl. But I also felt myself starting to enjoy her company and my body start to crave it. I soon forgot what it was like to be warm and even started to forget my family and friends. I slowly started to feel like I was losing myself...


	9. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long long long wait between chapters. Holidays where a bit exciting and just never really found myself with the energy to write. But hey now we are back in business. Thank you so far for reading this, I have no idea if i have faithful readers or not. But still thank you very much. So far my first work is on 400+ views and this one is working on 300 views. Please keep reading! We all need an escape some how right?

The days had started to blend into months. I had no recollection of what I called love or family. Warmth was only something I heard about. I heard the guards talking about how they had been in a battle last moon. They talked about how the forces from Arendelle were fighting a pointless war. When I heard Arendelle a spark had ignited momentarily in my chest. I wondered if the pregnancy I seemed to tend to had ended in birth of a new royal. The thought quickly passed as I tried to remember who was with child. It didn't matter, my lady was the only thing that occupied my mind now. Her happiness was my concern. At night we would lay together after the feast with our captains of the guards and chancellors, talking what would be our next move. One night I had begged her to let me go with our troops to the front lines to help with the war. She brushed the question aside with a quick and easy "soon". We never spoke of it again.

I would occasionally talk a walk in the court yard gardens. I would see out of the corner of my eye a quick shadow or feel the caress of the cool breeze. The winter never seemed to end. The snow never melted and the darkness always seemed to creep in while the sun retreated below the horizon. But it held no warmth or meaning to me. My Lady Ditiras held the darkness which gave me comfort to me when I was alone, abandoned by those who said they loved me. Said they cared. They kept me locked up, with nothing but the darkness and fear to comfort me. I pushed my cape back and I heard a crunch in the harden snow. I spun and shot ice shards flying at the cloaked figure. They sent an ice wall upwards shielding themselves from my attack. "Come out trespasser." I called to the cloaked individual. The figure moved from behind the wall and pushed his hood back. The figure was none other then King of Arendelle himself. "Mother, no need for this. I've come to see you" the King stated. I glared at him with a mixture of hate and curiosity. "I am not your mother. I have no idea why you call me this. Besides you are the son of the man who cursed me with these powers. I was a beautiful Queen once. Beloved by her people. Then I was cursed, and I was exiled from my kingdom. Mercy only knows what your father did to my sister!" I said as my voice increased in volume. I sent another wave of icicles at the king. He batted them aside as if my powers were nothing. _Elsa...Go with him...it is time for you to take back what is rightfully yours...Go now and expel the false rulers._ "Mother, please come home. Olivia's waiting too. Everyone is. We need you. Dad needs you." he pleaded as he offered his hand. I hesitantly placed my hand in his, at the same time i felt the snow swirl around us. When the snow settled we were in the center of the courtyard of the arendelle castle. "Elsa!" I heard a man shout. I turned and saw Jack Frost. He stopped in just enought time to pick me up and twirl me. _Play along sweet Elsa...Play along...Make him pay_ I smiled and quickly kissed him. "My love, you've returned to us" He smiled. I stared at him, something in me seemed to know him. It felt like he shared all my pain and loneliness. His face stirred something warm and seemed like everthing was going to be fine. I felt the shadows retreat slowly and the warmth of the sun spread across my face. "Mother!" Cried a women and younger man. I hugged them and felt a tugging in my chest. "Grandma!" I heard two children cry. I felt something roll down my face. I stood up from hugging the children to see a Young man and woman walking slowly towards me. "Mother" Said the young man when he was close. I embraced him. I looked to his wife who was huddled over a swollen stomach. She was very pale and fragile looking. Her hair looked like brown straw. "Majesty" She said bowing her head. I took her into my arms and held her. She pulled away with tears in her eyes.

I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair when my lady appeared to me in my mirror. "Elsa, my queen, is everything going to plan?" She asked. "Yes my lady Diritas. They believe that I am just shell shocked and worn" I told her. She smiled "All is well then. I must tend to other things here in the north." I bowed my head as she disappeared and continued my routine. As I set my brush down I heard a knock at the door. "Enter" I called. Jack had walked into the room "My love you look as stunning as the day I first saw you." He stated as he looked me over. "What is behind your back Jack?" I teased noticing that he had something behind his back. Somehow this behavior seemed natural which startled me on the inside. I dared not letting him know due to losing my cover. This man was still the enemy of my lady and Lord Pitch. He has always been full of deceit. He handed me 12 white roses "These are for you I had the head gardener pick them for you." I smiled and felt that stir of love in my stomach again. For some reason I couldn't will it away like i could do with my other emotions. "These are beautiful" I gasped. His smiled widened more. "Come" He said walking towards the balcony. I followed him and turned towards me with an outstretched hand. I slid my hand into his, feeling how perfectly molded his was for mine. He and I gently floated up into the air while we held each others gaze. I looked into his vibrant blue eyes filled with love and joy. Somehow i felt the same rise in me. "Elsa, I know you prefer your mistress now. I felt it the minute I held you. I know that Ditiras has magic swayed over you-"He was saying before I interjected "She does not have me under a spell" He smiled "If that is how you wish it then so be it. I also understand that with this she has managed to convince you, our son, our legacy has became your enemy and that you need to take it back. I would plead with you but even before Ditiras, you were a stubborn woman with your own ways. That's why I want to show you again what it is to discover that you don't have enemies among us or anyone else." I gave a very confused look to him. I broke his stare for a moment and found myself looking at all the lights below us twinkling. "Jack, you took me up this far because you wanted me out of the way didn't you?" I accused him. He shook his head "No, Elsa. We are up here cause I wanted to talk to my wife without being eavesdropped on. Elsa Frost, My Snow Queen, Soul Mate and my guardian of kindness. I will fight for you till the end of time." With that he kissed me. First softly as I felt my lady's presence melt. Memories slowly came back like a trickle then flooded back. Waring over my very soul with Diritas shadows. I threw my arms around Jack's neck and we gave into the passion between us. After what seemed like a while, he pulled back. "I knew you'd come back to me" He smiled with a singular tear of endless happiness. "My dear Jack I have missed you so." I told him breathlessly. I felt tears running down my face and as soon as he wiped my tears away I looked around and saw we had landed at the foot of my grand staircase outside of our castle. At the top stood our son Nicholas, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and even Olivia. They all beamed down with bright smiles. Jack led me up to the group. "Welcome back" Each one told me. I smiled and for the first time in what seemed a long while. I felt the warmth of the sun, hope, love and most of all friendship. Some where in the back of my mind I heard Diritas screaming. Nicholas looked at me "Today was a loss for Diritas, one so devastating for her she will try to reach out soon and strike quickly in the name of revenge." I nodded as we looked to the moutains in the north. A dark cloud was gathering. "Let her come" I stated to the group "I have nothing to fear."


	10. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely and very patient jelsa fans. I have brought you chapter 10. This one is going to have 11 chapters. This is also my last jelsa fic. I know I'm sorry but I've got a wedding to plan and a million other things. But fear not! If you are a fan of Merlin or Sherlock or even Supernatural I have my fic The Watchers! Well I will wrk on the final chapter and hopefully have it up within the week. No worries! I love happy endings and I'm a hopeless romantic. So I hope to leave you with good tears.

Weeks had gone by alas we prepped ourselves for the siege Dirtias had planned. All the time I paced while watching the guards nervously keep an eye on the horizon. Jack would even stand on the ramparts of the castle with me in silence. All we could do is wait. 

Then it hit us. The looming darkness brought on by the assault. Sandy kept the throne room lit while Liv kept an eye on the kids. We knew they would be safe. The children themselves were magical. Fireballs rained down on the streets and they people screaming. I grabbed my nearest cloak and rushed to put the fires out on the village. Jack was right behind me circling the other fires and putting them out. Then the men rush forward. Nicholas had his men ready but I raised an ice wall taller than the peaks. The men tried to hack through the ice wall but failed. I heard a thud behind me and saw Dirtias smiling. She raised her hand and sent a black bolt at me. I deflected with my ice. We traded shots and deflects quickly forming massive dark ice sculptures I sent a shockwave of ice out which knocked her down. I quickly rose a ice cocoon around her. I was panting with exhaustion she. The guardians arrived. "Elsa, are you okay?" Asked tooth who was kneeling beside me. I smiled "some how that wasn't easy but it was." She grinned back. North was lifting the dispirited and rather angry young lady up. "Where will she be put?" I asked north after I caught my breath. "Why this little one will go to the prison outside time." North said smiling. I glanced at Dirtias who was yelling somewhat muffled through the gag. I waved as Bunny and North took off. 

I stood in the town square and raised my arms. All the ice raised to the sky and scattered. I smiled as I saw Liv and the kids. I gave each a hug and a kiss. We all smiled together. Jack and I watching all our kids and grandkids. "Excuse me your highness" I heard a quiet voice call. I turned to find flunks wife with a beautiful bundle in her arms. I took the bundle from her arms and cooed to it. The small baby girl had copper hair and bright green eyes. It reminded me of Anna. Suddenly all the damage wrought in the battle was repaired. I looked at each of us that had powers and everyone shrugged. I giggled and nuzzled the baby. "I guess everyone has to have a talent" I said.


	11. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love. This is the final chapter. I hope that you like it. It was really quiet a pleasure writing this.

Months went by with peace achieved at last. All the guardians had went back to their homes. Jack and I stayed watching over our children. They all looked content knowing that there was peace. 

After ensuring peace still reigned, Jack and I stayed in the castle I had built. Bunny would visit bring with him all sorts of interesting things. Life had become good.

For many years we continued to watch our children and their children guide the kingdom. We watched every generation form the kingdom into Sweden. Nothing could make us prouder. 

We passed time with guardian duties. Jack kept fun alive and I kept the kindness spreading. Even though we had grown to be invisible to most. Our legend seemed to live on. 

One day Jack and I visited the broken down fortress that once was Dirtias's home base. The year had not been kind to it but the people had become happier and more satisfied. Every now and again there would be a small greeting left from the descendants. 

I had gone on a mission for the guardians. I was strolling by an orphanage and began to hear a tale. I listened into the silver haired girls tale. She told the kids of a young man who had found his true love. How he had sacrificed his immortality to be with her. How they brought prosperity and wrath to their kingdom. "Then one day the King of Winter had sacrificed himself for the safety of the kingdom. The entire kingdom was in mourning and his beautiful Snow Queen had grown cold with sadness that she left the kingdom. The Snow Queen built her castle high in the mountains away from everyone to grieve. Then one day a young man stumbled into her castle. The Queen, who by now was covered in the frost that reminded her of the king she once loved, decided to keep the boy. She was brought down by their son. It had turned out she had captured her own grandson. Right before she died, The king of winter returned and all the frost melted off the Snow Queen. The King saved his Queen from a cold and icy death. They in turned vowed to never let evil harm their kingdom. It is said that to this day that their castle stands on the highest peak in Sweden. They watch over this country keeping it from evil" she said. I heard a chuckle behind me and Jack spoke "I don't remember that part of the story." I shook my head "Neither do I my love. The story itself changes. But somehow, the ending never does." I told him. He placed frost on the window in the middle of summer. I drew a snowman and we heard children gasping and cheering. We waved to the children and left on jack's staff. We heard the children crying out that they had seen the king and queen. I smiled at Jack. He returned the smile back. 

The moon watched us and smiled over us.  
We knew all was well. 


End file.
